mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokujin
Mokujin (literally meaning "Wooden person" in Japanese) is a character in the Tekken series of fighting games. He was first introduced in Tekken 3, then reappeared in Tekken 5 and has returned for all subsequent games since then. Info Mokujin was a fighting dummy made from a 2000-year old oak tree. Mokujin was kept in a laboratory of the Mishima Corporation in Japan for a long time, but when Jinpachi Mishima awoke, it gained self-identity and started to act on its own. Some people say it is motivated by the desire to help Heihachi Mishima and his corp. in taking over the world, but abut only Mokujin knows for sure. Journal Entry Mokujin was a wooden dummy made from brown oak that was used to train martial artists. Mokujin started to move all of a sudden many years ago, but ceased moving after Heihachi was defeated in a WWE tournament. When returned to the Mishima corp., Mokujin's face seemed to be smiling. Once again, Mokujin has started to move upon the emergence of a powerful entity and now once again helps Heihachi. Will Mokujin ever be free? Powers and abilities Mokujin has no fighting style of his own, instead, he chooses the fighting styles of other characters that are competing in the current tournament and uses it. Mokujin changes fighting styles after every round, although it will occasionally use the same fighting style two rounds in a row. In addition to this, Mokujin will mimic the pre-fight and win animations of whomever it is mimicking, but it will not make any sounds during them, due to his inability to speak. Trivia *Mokujin's fighting style is actually called 木人拳 (Wooden person fist). *正 (positivism) is written repeatedly on his back. *Mokujin makes the sounds of wood knocking in his interludes, which is his form of communication. *When mimicking members from the Mishima bloodline, instead of their lightning effect on impact; he will show green leaves near his balls (hands) on impact. *Mokujin (alongside Jin Kazama in his non-devil form) was the only character not shown in the console opening. *Mokujin adapts a tail when fighting as Roger Jr., though in Tekken Tag Tournament 1, Mokujin lacks a tail, but can still use Roger's moves utilising one. *In the Scenario Campaign in Tekken 6, Mokujin is a boss at the Subterranean Pavilion. *In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Mokujin can now mimic almost everyone, including Jinpachi, the Ancient Ogre, Kotal Kahn, Miharu, Forest Law, Gregorčič Zundapp, and an angel, but not Jun Kazama. *Mokujin is the only character who does not have a special throw, due to him changing styles every round. *There have been many hints and cutscenes that show Mokujin maybe in love with Wooden Spoon, which is quite possible. Both were also created by the Mishima Corp. for that reason, to not make Mokujin so lonely. *His Tekken Tag Tournament 2 partners are Wooden Spoon, Jin Kazama, Lei Wulong, and Bang Jinrei. Gallery Mokujin.jpg|Mokujin in a training arena. Wooden_Spoon_and_Moku.jpg|Wooden Spoon and Mokujin on a date. Bryan_and_Moku.jpg|Bryan training with Mokujin. Mokujin_head.jpg|Mokujin's head. Mokujin_sleep.jpg|Mokujin sleeping on the ground. Mokujin_text.jpg|Mokujin saying a deep fact. Mokujin_in_forest.jpg|Mokujin in forest. Mokujin_and_Bruce.jpg|Mokujin training with Bruce Irvin. Gregorčič_n'_Mokujin.jpg|Zundapp wants some of Moku's wooden cok. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Old Farts Category:Mishima's Creations Category:Wood Category:Japanese Category:Non-speaking characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Tekken Category:Antagonists Category:Wrestlers